


Strike Commander Jack 'Xander' Morrison

by Arsao_Tome



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mercy: 76, Multi, YAHF, Young Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, btvs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsao_Tome/pseuds/Arsao_Tome
Summary: Another 'Halloween' fic where some of the gang went as Overwatch characters.





	Strike Commander Jack 'Xander' Morrison

Chapter 1

 

It was a decent day and Xander Harris was not of the happiness. The Nazi Principal Snyder had basically volunteered him to go and escort kids trick or treating. The joke was on him because he was going to do it anyway. That’s the type of person ‘X-Factor’ was, but the bastard had the nerve to say he couldn’t use comic book characters. 

He had entered a costume shop named: ‘Ethan’s’. He had seen Buffy and Willow looking at costumes and was trying to find a good one, he had the money for it thanks to his job working for the state. Snyder doesn’t believe that he was but it wasn’t any of his business how he makes his money. So, he was looking around and saw some costumes that caught his eye. The first one was blue armor, black cargo pants, boots, a blue trench coat, a visor and a blue and white heavy pulse rifle. ‘ _I want this one. This is me right here!_ ’ He thought as he looked at the tag: **Strike Commander Jack Morrison** , ‘ _okay._ ’ Then he saw the other costume, it was a black bodysuit, with white armor with a winged harness, a golden halo, gloves, boots, a caduceus staff, and blaster. 

He smiled, ‘ _this would be perfect for ‘Angel’._ ’ He thought he read the tag: **Angela Ziggler**. ‘ _Really perfect for her. Got her name on it._ ’ He reached for them, “excuse me?” The owner walked over to him. 

“How may I help you?” He said.

“I’d like to buy these two costumes,” Xander said. 

“Oh, those are good ones, alright. I’ll give you a deal, you can get one more costume for free.” Xander smiled and grabbed a black and violet bodysuit, violet boots, lavender top, purple jacket, black and purple gloves, a black wig with purple streaks, shaved on the right side with three stripes going horizontally across the scalp. It also had a violet machine pistol with black trim. He read the tag: **Olivia Colomar**. 

“I want this one.” He said.

“Very well.” So Xander paid for the costumes and was about to leave when he stopped at Willow.

“Meet me at your house later.” He said she looked at him. 

“Why?”

“It’s time to retire the ghost.”

“Alright,” she said downheartedly. 

 

Later Xander had gone home and walked through the front door into a glomp from a beautiful blond. “ALEX!” She said as she hugged him. 

“Angela!” He said as he hugged her back. “Welcome back, it’s good to see you.” 

“You too ‘X-Man’!” They pulled off of each other. She saw the bags he was toting. “What’s with the bags?”

“Well, you remember that moronic principal, Snyder?” 

“Somewhat, why?”

“That idiot had ‘volunteered’ me and some of the others to take kids out trick or treating.”

“Why? You were planning on doing it anyway. You always do that!”

“He doesn’t know that. Anyway, I was thinking since you were going to be here anyway, why don't you go with me?”

“Sure, who am I going as?” He handed her a bag.

“Dr. Angela Ziggler.” He said she opened the bag and saw the outfit. 

“YES!” She said and hugged him tightly. “How did you get a ‘Mercy’ outfit?”

“There’s a new place called ‘Ethan’s’, he had them.”

“Who are you going as?” He opened his bag revealing Morrison’s outfit. “76?”

“Strike Commander Morrison.” 

“Oh cool, what’s in the other bag.”

“You remember Willow?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m going to have her go as Olivia.”

“Sombra?”

“Yep.” 

“Wow, okay. Think you can do it?” 

“We can hope. Let’s get dressed.” So they do, “we’re going to Willow’s once we get dressed.”

“Okay.” They were fully dressed in their outfits. 

“Ready?” He asked.

“Yeah,” they revealed themselves to each other. “All we have to do is bleach your hair and you’d be Jack.”

“Look at you, Angela.” He said, “if not for the green eyes you would be her.” They grabbed their weapons and Willow’s outfit. Then they left to Willow’s house.

 

( _Rosenberg’s residence_ )

 

Willow was waiting on Xander and his friend, he had told her he was bringing a friend and it was going to be a surprise who it was. So, once they got to the door she went to see Xander and someone dressed as Mercy. “Hello Xander,” she said.

“Hey Wills, you remember Angela?” He said.

“Hey Willow,” she said. She hugged the stunned bookworm. Who then started to shed tears and hugged back tighter. 

“I missed you so much.” She cried.

“Hey, I missed you too ‘Will-Worm’.” The two were like sisters. Xander and Angela came in and they sat down.

“So you, sniff, said you wanted to retire the ghost?” She said.

“Yeah, I got you a costume.” He held out a bag.

“This is it?”

“Yep, put it on. Angela will help you with your makeup.”

“Alright.” So she went to get dressed and ready to go.

 

Later, Angela had come down with Willow. “Well, you look good Wills.” 

“You really think so?” She said she did look pretty cute in Sombra’s gear. 

“Of course, now.” He said as he was putting on his trench coat, “Buffy is waiting.” With that, they grabbed their gear and headed out.

 

( _Summers residence_ )

Xander knocked on the door, Joyce answered it as Tsunade Senju. “Ah, Hokage-sama.” He said with a bow. 

“Hello Commander Morrison, Dr. Ziggler, Ms. Colomar.” She said, “come on in. Buffy and Dawn are almost ready.” So they went in and sat down to wait for Buffy. “BUFFY! XANDER AND WILLOW ARE HERE!” 

“COMING!” She said.

“So who’s your friend?” Asked Joyce.

“Name’s Angela,” she said. “Willow and I were close as sisters and we both have a major crush on the ‘X-Man’ here.” Joyce smiled, then Dawn had walked down she was in a blue and white bodysuit with red trim white boots and gloves. Her hair was in twin pig tails, she had wisker-like marks on her face. She had a small pistol on her hip. 

They looked over to her and Angela gushed at her. “She So Cute!” She said. Dawn looked over and saw Angela with her jaw dropped.

“You're…”

“I know, I look just like her.” Then she looked at Xander. 

“Wow, you look great Xander. All you need is to bleach your hair.” She said.

“I think Buffy should have some dye left and we do have some time.” Said Joyce, so they took off his trench coat and led him to the kitchen. “Okay,” she put a chair at the sink. “Sit down.” So Xander did and they worked on his hair. 

 

Later, they were done Xander’s hair was a golden blond, dry and styled. Angela ran her fingers through his hair, “much better.” She said. “Nice, now we can do this right.” That was when Buffy came down and saw Willow.

“I thought you were going as a ghost this year?” She asked.

“Xander convinced me.” She said, “what? I never go back on my word. Don’t tell me you’re jealous.”

“NO, I mean no.”

“Then what is it?”

“Uh,” Buffy quickly changed the subject. “Let’s go before Snyder basically expels us.”

“But wouldn’t that be a good thing for us?” Asked Xander. 

“Wait, I want a picture.” Said Joyce, so the gang got together and Angela wrapped an arm around Xander’s waist as Dawn kissed him on the cheek. “Got it, okay have fun.” So the gang took off.

 

( _Sunnydale high_ )

Xander and the gang had gone in, that was when Snyder had come over to them. “HARRIS! I SAID NO…!” That was when Angela stepped in front of him.

“We are not comic book characters douche!” She said, “We Are Video Game Characters!”

“You didn’t say ‘no video game characters’ did ya?” Said Xander, Snyder got mad.

“WHO ARE YOU? ANOTHER DELINQUENT?”

“Angela Reynolds, my family is one of the most powerful clans in this country.” Snyder paled.

“Th-then why are you with…?”

“Harris? He’s my childhood friend along with Willow. Also, you emptying your spleen on him? It stops now or I’m going to the board. The state school board. Also, tell the mayor, he’s next.” Snyder gulped and slinked away. “Now, let’s have some fun guys.”

 

Tbc


End file.
